A Few good men
by Demetra83
Summary: Translation of my own story "Des hommes d'honneur" with Sleepystargazer's help - A marine is killed in NCIS' jurisdiction. Tony sees a person of his family he has not seen for a long time: his sister. - Sorry for any inconvenience in translation ;) - Ship S/J
1. Meeting

Fandom: NCIS / Stargate SG1

Category: friendship, romance, humor, adventure

Paring: Sam / Tony (friendship), Sam / Jack (hetero)

Rating: PG13

SG1 Season 7. Undefined for NCIS.

Summary : based on Tsunade85's request : A marine is killed in NCIS' jurisdiction. Tony sees a person of his family he has not seen for a long time : his sister.

Disclamer: The characters in the series belong to the Stargate franchise and MGM. Some characters are my own invention.

**Chapter 1 - Meeting**

The Navy Yard's lift opened on a young man. NCIS' agents stared at him curiously. It was a brown haired, green eyed, attractive man. However, his appearance was not the problem, but the uniform he wore, in this office dedicated to the Navy, was. Indeed, Major Paul Davis was from the USAF. Pilots were not under the jurisdiction of the Yard though, and his presence seemed strange.

"Hey pilot, do you want a GPS to find Andrews' base ?" an agent asked him.

"He's probably looking for someone" a young woman suggested.

Major Davis heard the remark. As the woman spoke with a sincere smile, he walked towards her.

"Hello, Major Paul Davis from the Pentagon. I have an appointment with SSA Gibbs."

The two people in front of him stiffened at the mention of Agent Gibbs. The young woman gestured with a hesitant arm towards an open space. Davis followed the direction, going to his right. He saw a young man and a young woman standing in front of a white-haired man, sitting at his desk.

Davis knew Gibbs' reputation. He was not impressed; he had worked with Jack O'Neill for a long time. Davis thanked the officer and walked towards Gibbs. The young woman turned to him even before he spoke. She had very sensitive hearing but she gave him a genuine smile.

"Hello, Major Paul Davis, Pentagon. I have an appointment with SSA Gibbs."

"Gibbs' here, these are David and McGee, my agents," the white-haired man said, pointing to Ziva and Tim.

He stood up, buttoned his jacket and reached for Davis' hand. Major Davis was guided to MTAC.

Ziva and Tim looked surprised. Gibbs had not mentioned a visit by the Air Force, but he did not seem upset.

"Who's the pilot with the boss?" Tony asked, arriving.

"If you had been on time, you'd know, Tony," Ziva accused.

She hated her colleague's lateness. She did not know how Gibbs could tolerate it, even if Tony was an excellent agent.

"It is a guy from the Pentagon and the interview seemed pre-arranged but Gibbs did not say a word" Tim explained.

"Why is the boss dealing with a major from the USAF ?" Tony asked to himself.

"Tony, how do you know he is Major?" Ziva asked, frowning.

"You know - I watch a lot of movies, Ziva" Tony said to explain his knowledge of rankings but Ziva knew it was a lie.

"As amazing as it may seem, Ziva, Tony knows all ranks of the Navy AND the Air Force."

"The Navy I get, but the Air Force ?" Ziva said thoughtfully.

Tony waved his hand in a vague gesture.

"Yeah, I do not know - Do you know how long it could last ?"

"Impossible to tell, Tony."

The three officers went to work because they had reports to complete.

Gibbs returned just before lunch time with Davis. He asked Abby to join them. Once the lab technician had arrived, Gibbs presented Davis to his entire team.

"This is Major Paul Davis, liaison between the Pentagon and general staffs."

Gibbs paused and pointed his agents to Davis : "These are special agents Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David and Timothy McGee, and Miss Abby Sciutto, our favourite lab technician."

Davis noted the pride and affection in the man's voice when he spoke of the last young woman. Davis shook hands with everyone, exchanging niceties.

"We have a special investigation and the Pentagon wants you" Davis announced.

"And why us?" Tony asked, a little defensively.

His question, but mostly the tone he used, cost him a withering look from Gibbs.

"One of our bases in Colorado is also employing marines. We have learned one of their deaths, here in Washington and it seems that you are the best investigators in the Yard. This is why I am here, to update Gibbs before our best team arrives to give a hand. "

"What's the trick ? You give us an investigation but we will be looked after by the USAF - C'mon Boss !" Tony exclaimed.

" DiNozzo ! There are things we're not being told. but we will do our job" Gibbs yelled.

With the use of his name, Tony realized that he had to shut up. Abby was fascinated by her shoes, as were Ziva and Tim. They knew that Gibbs would not have accepted this mission in partnership with another team if it was not important and necessary.

* * *

_Thanks to my wonderful beta sleepystargazer ;)_


	2. SG1's arrival

_To my wonderful beta Sleepystargazer : Thank you so much ;)_

_Thanks everyone for reviews :)_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - SG1's arrival**

"What are they working on, in this facility in Colorado ?" Abby asked.

"Deep-space radar telemetry" Davis answered.

They all were in a meeting room. Davis had had lunch with Gibbs as SG1 was on a military plane to the American capital.

Davis understood that Tony and his superior were on bad terms since their altercation in the open space. Davis used all his diplomatic skills to overcome the situation, but his instinct told him that there was more behind Tony's anger.

Gibbs spoke to him, pulling Davis from his reverie.

"Your friends are at the entrance of the Yard. Come with me to welcome them at the elevator."

Davis stood up, putting his hat under his arm. He met Tony in the hallway, and they greeted with a slight nod. Tony seemed more relaxed, Davis sighed. He must get the whole team on his side and Tony seemed to have a problem with the Air Force, which does not facilitate his task.

Gibbs and Davis stood before the elevator doors and they opened on four people. Gibbs had never seen a group as diverse. If Gibbs thought that his team was handsome, he realized that the four of them were above handsome.

A grey haired man in his fifties wearing a uniform had his hand on a blonde woman's back – who was about ten years younger and also wearing a uniform - to get out the elevator before him. Behind them, was a man with glasses in civilian suit who was about the same age as the woman, and a very tall black man of indeterminate age with a hat on his head. They all seemed very focused on their elevator ride.

The blond woman left first followed by the man in uniform, the man with the glasses and finally the black man. Gibbs blinked as he exuded an aura of strength of this group. He could have sworn he saw them communicate silently, just by the looks they cast.

"Colonel, Major" Davis greeted.

"At ease, Davis" said the older man.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c," Davis enumerated, "This is SSA Gibbs. His teammates are waiting in the meeting room..."

Gibbs shook hands with woman first, then men, beginning with the colonel. He knew that pilots had a reputation for being the most arrogant in the military. He knew he should have started with O'Neill but he was a civilian and put his gallantry above the colonel's ego. Carter was not his type, but she was definitely a beauty.

"Follow me," Gibbs said, pointing in the direction of the briefing room.

Davis stood aside to let O'Neill go first but the Colonel gently pushed Carter in the back. She was the first to follow Gibbs. Gibbs was surprised and smiled quietly.

Teal'c wore a suit, like Daniel. He walked arms in his back, aware of eyes on him, because of his size. He stopped in front of a wall covered with photos. Some were barred by a red cross. Daniel felt him stop and grabbed his arm to make him continue his journey.

"What is this, Daniel Jackson ?" asked the Jaffa.

"These are the portraits of the most wanted terrorists in the country, even the world. Those barred are those who have been captured or killed."

"We should do the same at the SGC with Go .."

"Not here, T" O'Neill warned him.

Gibbs opened the door and let Sam precede him, leaving the other men to go after him. He felt an almost imperceptible tension in the room. Teal'c closed the door behind him. He too had felt a difference and gave everyone his toughest look. Team Gibbs watched the newcomers with big eyes. Gibbs took care of his men, and Davis did the same with SG1 and everyone shook hands, but two people in the room. Jack's eyes widened in surprise when he saw Sam and Tony hug. He glanced at Gibbs who was obviously as surprised as him.

"Hi Sammy" Tony said, his voice a little strangled.

"Hi Tony" replied Sam.

"Do you know each other ?" Ziva asked.

"Yes" they replied in unison, not giving much information.

"Well, let's start the serious stuff" Gibbs said, inviting everyone to sit around the table.

Sam sat down beside the colonel, on the side chosen by SG1. Across from them sat Gibbs and his team. Davis stood to speak.


	3. A corpse

_Again, I'd like to thank my wonderful beta Sleepystargazer : Thank you so much and happy birthday ;)_

_Thanks everyone for the reviews :)_

* * *

**Chapter 3 - A corpse**

"DC's police found a body this morning, just before dawn. He was a marine assigned to Cheyenne Mountain, with permission for the week to see his family. His uncle works in Bethesda. The circumstances of his death are unexplained. "

"Unexplained ?" Abby asked.

"As in classified" Gibbs explained.

"Can we learn more about that ?" Tony asked.

"No, everything you need to know will be revealed progressively. However, you must know that our enemies are much more powerful than anyone we've met so far" Jack clarified.

"How can we investigate if we ignore all of it ?" Tony asked, raising his voice.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs growled.

"Boss ! It's always the same with the Air Force ! " Highly Top secret ! " I'm tired of this crap, they hide a whole bunch of stuff from us and then hope that civilians will clean up the mess ! "

"Tony" Sam said with a military voice.

Tony calmed down immediately. He met Sam's glare then bowed his head. Jack was surprised by Sam's tone. He never heard Sam speak to someone with like that. Then, Sam spoke calmly.

"The Air Force tries to protect the world's population by keeping some secrets. This is the truth, everything cannot and should not be disclosed. It would create riots. Our job is to ensure our country's security - and the rest of the world's - by combining our forces. We'll tell you what you need to know, in time. This is why our team is here : to collect sensitive data while you are doing your job. We are not investigators, we need you. In turn, you need us to cover your back. "

Sam stared at Tony. He had not turned his attention to her, but he felt her eyes on him.

Gibbs broke the silence "Our forensics want to see the body."

"It is already going to your morgue, as are the samples collected from the crime scene" Davis clarified.

"Okay, Abby, go to your lab" Gibbs ordered, rising. "I'll give SG1 a tour. Everyone else, get me the file of the deceased, with Davis."

Sam stood and followed the team leader. The visit lasted little time, and the tension faded.

Tony, Ziva and Tim had recovered the military record of Lieutenant Ethan O'Connor. They were studying it as SG1 and Gibbs returned to them. Tony offered to get coffee for everyone and left the office. Jack noticed the sadness on Sam's face. He put a hand on her shoulder, and she shivered a little. The hand was hot while Sam felt cold inside.

"Carter, are you okay?" Jack asked, in a soft voice.

She nodded and walked into Tony's office. She grabbed a framed photo and a toy car.

"He did a tour with a -" Tim began before being cut off by Sam.

"Aston Martin DB5, yes I know. I'm the one who gave him that. I sent the car for Christmas and good for the circuit for his birthday."

"You seem close to him" replied Tim, uncomfortable given the nostalgia of the woman at his side as she stared at the frame.

In the photo Tony posed near the sports car, arms crossed, a happy smile on his face. Sam put the objects down just before Tony returned, but he saw her. He handed her a latte with sugar, just as she loved. She thanked him with a smile, which he returned. Everyone watched in silence. Tony gave a black coffee without sugar to Jack, and Gibbs. He held Ziva and Tim's favourite drinks out to them, then he told to Daniel and Teal'c to add cream and sugar to their taste. They discussed the case and the crime scene.

"It's getting late so I suggest we finish, update the case and we'll meet early tomorrow morning at the crime scene" Gibbs offered.

It was late afternoon when SG1 left the navy yard. The team went to their hotel in a rental car. They had managed to get the last three rooms available. Daniel and Teal'c would share the largest and as they were all in adjoining rooms they opened all the doors.


	4. At the hotel

_To sleepystargazer : Thanks again for being a wonderful beta ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 4 - At the hotel**

"Carter, what's wrong with Tony?" Jack asked, as they were in the larger room.

He was concerned about two things: first; the obvious pain on Sam's face when she saw that man. The second; his own jealousy towards their relationship. He thought Sam and Tony had an affair, wich maybe had ended badly. The young man was brash and arrogant, that didn't match with Carter, gentle and calm. A youthful indiscretion?

"Hmm, I don't know where to start."

"I don't want to force you into anything but if you want to talk, I'm here – we're here, I mean Daniel, Teal'c and I ! We're happy to listen, right guys? " Jack said, stammering nervously.

The two friends nodded. Three knocks were heard at Sam's door in the room between Jack's, and Daniel and Teal'c's. Sam opened the door and Tony was behind it.

"Tony?"

"Sam, hello. Am I bothering you?" Tony asked hesitantly.

He hadn't noticed that the separation door was half opened.

"Come in."

Tony played with his fingers, nervously.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier. I was not prepared for seeing you again."

"Me neither. I didn't know that I'd have to work with your team. When Davis mentioned NCIS and Gibbs, I immediately thought of you but I thought you were a team leader by now. "

"I managed this team for a while. But, Gibbs is an amazing boss, I learn a lot with him, that's why I stay."

"Oh, you deserve to have more responsibilities."

"Yeah, right. I've seen that your CO is a funny man."

Sam chuckled.

"As Gibbs, I think we should work with them to see their qualities. We are a small family, the four of us."

"Yeah, family ." Tony sighed.

"Well, you know what I mean. It's not like Mark was eager to see me."

"He called me four or five years ago, to tell me about Jacob. I couldn't believe it."

"And how's Senior ?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

Tony eluded the question, Sam knew the man too well not to understand the message: Senior was equal to himself, womanizer and horribly wasteful.

Daniel and Jack were listening, while Teal'c was meditating. The two men were throwing glances at each other. They understood that Sam and Tony knew each other well and clearly had for a long time. Jack didn't like what he heard.

"Sam, will you have dinner with me?"

"Yeah, if the boys haven't planned something already."

"Bring them, I'll meet this family !"

"Tony, don't start please ! I saw that you did the same with Gibbs and the other agents you work with."

"How do you know?" Tony asked, pointing to the exit.

Sam gave him a mysterious smile before replying: "coffee, Tony, coffee !"

"Can we meet in Georgetown, at 7pm ?"

"Indeed ! See you !"

Tony kissed Sam's cheek before leaving.

"You can come out, sir."

"Huh , I beg your pardon, Carter ?"

"I know you and Daniel were listening. Tony's gone, come out of your hiding place."

"We weren't listening, Sam" Daniel tried.

"Ah ! What were you doing crouched behind the door ? Did you manage to fix the door handles?"

Sam began to giggle, looking at her teammates' sheepish look.

"Are you OK for dinner?" She finally asked.

They accepted the invitation and Sam looked at the colonel. He seemed anxious and wondering about Tony. She pushed her luck and tried to test Jack's jealousy. They had been distant for some time and the Za'tarc test already seemed so far away.

"Tony and I have a complicated relationship. We've known each other since – like always. Through ups and downs."

"As in a long distance relationship" Jack sighed.

"I hadn't seen him as upset since his graduation. His father was not there that day, I went but he was so angry with him, he barely noticed me. "

"He has no other family?" Daniel asked.

"It's complicated" Sam said and Jack's mood was becoming darker.

"Yeah. Anyway, I can tell he's a womanizer. You should pay attention, Carter. I think you're his type of woman."

"And what kind of woman, do you think I am, sir ?" Sam asked, curious.

"You know that."

"No, I don't."

"Beautiful, blonde, smart. Should I go on ?"

Sam blushed with pleasure at hearing Jack's thought about her. But as the Colonel withdrew into himself a little more, she decided to put an end to her game. She put a hand on his forearm, as he had crossed his arms over his chest.

"Colonel, I love him, he loves me but there's nothing between us."

"None of my business, Carter."

"Sir, his real surname isn't DiNozzo."

"Excuse me, Sam ?" Daniel asked, trying not to focus on her hand on his friend's arm.

"His name is Anthony Jacob Carter, he's my twin."


	5. The Twin

_Thanks for the reviews ;) Enjoy ! And always a big Thank you to my beta Sleepystargazer !_

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The Twin**

Jack was stunned by the revelation, as were Daniel and Teal'c who raised his eyebrow.

"A twin ? Have you lost your mind, Carter?"

"Hey Sam, the advantage of a twin is that you don't risk forgetting his birthday!" Daniel said.

"Daniel, have you ever seen Carter forgetting a birthday ? She even wishes a happy birthday to the airman who smells like cabbage !"

Sam moved to sit at the table in the boys' room. Jack ordered beers and fruit juices while Teal'c came out of his kelno'reem. The time for honesty had come. Jack felt lighter and Sam noticed.

"Tony and I were very close as children. But when our mother died, he's the one who had the worst experience. He blamed our father, as did Mark and I, but there was something else, something deeper. Tony was closer to Mom. He hated Dad's rigorous military side, preferring our mother's softness and kindness. She was more cheerful and somewhat frivolous. She took him to see lots of movies, I think that's where he got his passion for cinema. At sixteen, he went to live with our uncle, Anthony DiNozzo, aka Senior, Mom's brother. When he was eighteen, he took his name reviving the Italian roots of our mother. "

"But your mother was blonde Sam !" Daniel exclaimed.

Sam smiled and Jack looked at his friend. How did he know that?

"Yes, but Italian's from the North are blond. That's a light auburn or "Venetian blond" hair colour. Anyway, we had a very good relationship until I entered the Air Force, which he didn't understand, even when I explained that it was a way to challenge our father. He thought it was an excuse to follow in his footsteps as we were quite close, when my father was not busy criticizing me. "

Sam paused as room service appeared. Jack paid for the drinks. He uncapped a beer and gave it to Sam, who took a sip immediately. Questioning Daniel with a look, he served him and Teal'c juice. He took a beer and sat down beside Sam.

"Why is he not closer to Mark ?" Daniel asked.

"Because they weren't close, when our mother was alive. I thought their common aversion towards Jacob would help, but it wasn't the case. Tony has always talked a lot about films and Mark always hated that. "

"Why haven't you talked about him before?" Daniel asked quietly, not wanting his friend to take it for a reproach.

"Because it's too painful. The day my mother died, I also lost my twin" Sam said, getting up.

She went to her bedroom and Jack heard sobs. He decided to go comfort her, he hated seeing her like this.

"C'mere" Jack said as he entered her room.

Sam snuggled in his arms, her refuge in case of problems. She managed to retain the bulk of her tears, not wanting get Jack's shirt wet. Slowly, Jack lowered his head until his lips are on Sam's skin neck. She shuddered. She was about to turn her head when Daniel called Jack.

"Jack, General Hammond's on the phone !"

"I'm coming!" Jack growled, separating from Sam reluctantly, remembering that she was his 2IC.

Sam took the opportunity to take a shower. She opened her large suitcase on her bed and was wearing only her towel when Jack entered the room. She was searching for civilian clothes.

"Oh sorry, Carter!" he said, turning his back.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, I didn't think to close the separation door."

She grabbed her underwear and casual clothes. She returned to the bathroom but left the door half open to talk. Jack sat on the edge of the bed.

"What was Hammond saying, sir?"

"Hammond wants us to close this case as quickly as possible, he has a mission for us."

"What kind of mission, sir?"

"The kind he couldn't talk about on the phone, Carter."

Jack was annoyed to have almost kissed her and to have found her half naked in her bedroom. He tried to ignore her presence in the bathroom, dressing.

"Yes, I figured, sir. I meant diplomatic or exploration ?"

"He didn't say but as you know my diplomatic skills, exploration I guess."

"Yes, sir" replied Sam mechanically

She went out and began to do her make up in front of the mirror of the room, larger than the one above the sink. Jack watched her, fascinated by her precise and graceful gestures. When she put her mascara on her eyelashes, she opened her mouth slightly, oblivious to the Colonel's discomfort. She was leaning forward over the small dresser, hinting at her firm buttocks in her jeans. Her fluid and black tank top let her flat stomach appear. Jack left the room without a word and Sam turned her head towards the door he had just passed through, wondering what was going on.


	6. Perfume

**Chapter 6 - Perfume**

Jack went to his room to take a cold shower. He calmed down under a strong stream. He had succeeded in disciplining his body when he sniffed the air. Sam had put perfume, awakening his senses.

"Carter, did you break the bottle ?" He shouted across the room. "I can't believe it ! How am I supposed to concentrate on something else with that !" he thought.

Sam didn't understand, so she entered his room, finding him with the towel this time. She turned her back to him and asked him to repeat.

"You have tons of perfume, it smells so strong ! I asked you if you'd broken the bottle."

"Seeing how much it costs, I hope I'll never break it" Sam said with a laugh.

"Do you like overpriced perfumes ?"

"It's French, and yes it's expensive but it's the only one that fits me."

"I see" Jack muttered.

Sam shrugged, not caring for his opinion on the matter, but she left the room, also confused because of the kiss they almost had exchanged.

When Jack entered the boys room, after crossing through Sam's one, he found them in conversation.

"He loved "Magnum PI" when he was younger, he wanted to wear Hawaiian shirts, driving my father crazy! " Sam explained, laughing.

Given the Colonel's mood when she left, Sam didn't cast a glance to him upon his arrival. She thought that he regretted their hug. Whenever they were getting closer to one another, he would back away and was rude to her for a random duration, ranging from a few hours to a few weeks. Sam was used to it, even if sometimes she wanted to slap him in the face.

"Who hasn't watched "Magnum PI" ?" Jack said, with a smile. "I must say that Tom Selleck was classy with his beautiful moustache!"

"Not only that ! He changed our cats' name to baptize them Zeus and Apollo" Sam sighed, thinking of Robin Masters' famous dobermans.

"You must have had good times with a twin during your childhood I guess, Sam!" Daniel said.

"Um, it depends."

"On ?"

"On the TV schedule" Sam said, laughing.

She cast a glance at her watch and announced that it was time to leave. Jack gave her the car keys. She thanked him without a glance or even a smile. Jack realized that she was making him pay his attitude and remarks on the scent. He sighed inwardly.

Sam pulled the car smoothly to a stop near the restaurant "1789", not far from the Potomac River. She knew the place because it had been the Carter family's stronghold before her mother's death. Sam had eaten there once with Tony when she was at the Pentagon. She had never taken anyone, not even Jonas when they were engaged. She entered the restaurant and the boss thought he saw a ghost.

Clients asked themselves which of the three was her man. It was systematic, but it kept the curious away: Jack and Teal'c didn't look kind and even if Daniel seemed friendly at first, he nevertheless represented a threat. However, due to their closeness, it was obvious that she was in a relationship with one of them. This assessment had already hit Jack and he knew that Sam loved the protection offered by the group, by her confident look. No need to be a strong woman when she relied on "her men's" strength. Because they were hers and she was theirs, everyone knew at the SGC. Nobody ever made the mistake of shoving her in a hallway or being disrespectful to her, O'Neill's shadow was always above her. It was common knowledge that she had asserted herself since she met him and he encouraged her to assert also her Major's authority on staff. She never missed an opportunity, when it was warranted, as a surgical strike and if she didn't do so, the colonel would take care of it for her. Everyone was nice to her, as a pulled hair or a broken nail would unleash O'Neill's anger if she reported it to him. Some officers still trembled seeing both of them talk, throwing looks towards them as they conspired, preparing revenge.

Sam therefore refuged behind this complicity also outside. It didn't bother them. The three men were rather flattered as her wonderful smiles were for them, and nobody else.

The boss walked around the bar to hug Sam in his arms.

"Hey beauty ! It's such a pleasure !"

"Hi Brett, I'm glad to see you!"

"You're here with friends?"

"Yes, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Murray."

Brett shook their hands.

"This is why Tony called and asked for the Carter's table ?"

"Yes, I gather that he's not arrived yet?"

"No, but he shouldn't be long, follow me !"


	7. Folkways

_An other big Thanks to my beta sleepystargazer ;) and thanks everyone for the reviews :)_

_To Ajani : Thanks for the review and you're welcome :D_

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Folkways**

SG1 had only been there for a few seconds when Tony came in, along with Gibbs. Everyone greeted each other quickly. Brett distributed menus to everyone and offered champagne to celebrate his former clients' return. Sam asked for a juice for Teal'c and he nodded in thanks. Gibbs and Tony had watched the scene in silence, surprised by the man's uncommon manners. Daniel explained that he came from an African tribe and lived in the U.S. for only seven years, still imbued with its customs, which the rest of the team was accustomed.

"And you use them too" Gibbs pointed out.

The members of SG1 stared because they had never really realized that. Daniel smiled and asked Tony how long he had worked at NCIS.

"For a few years, before that I was a cop during Baltimore's homicides."

"Great" Daniel exclaimed , fascinated by Sam's twin.

Gibbs watched Jack lean towards Sam and whisper a few words in her ear before excusing himself and leaving the table. Tony was also surprised by this exchange and saw his sister's cheeks colour. Gibbs' attention was then focused on his colleague. He felt he had a special relationship with the young woman but saw no jealousy in his eyes. Brett came to take orders and when Tony asked him to come back because of Jack's absence, Sam assured them that she could order for him. As the boss was taking down the orders, Jack returned with a frame in his hands, proud of himself.

"Guess what Brett was hiding in the corridor ? Caaarter !"

Sam turned quickly and blushed violently.

"Colonel!"

Gibbs smiled at the childish look on O'Neill's face but his smile froze when he saw the photo. He reached out and Jack gave him the frame. He looked silently at what he held before turning his eyes to Tony.

"Boss, I haven't really been honest with you."

Gibbs stared at him with his steel-blue eyes, not saying a word, leaving Tony to explain at his own rate.

"I'm not an only child, I'm not even my father's son."

Brett decided to start issuing commands, deciding that he wasn't needed anymore.

"My father is Jacob Carter."

" General Jacob Carter" Gibbs asked, before turning his attention to Sam.

"Yes, sir " she replied. " Do you know him?"

"By his reputation, but what a reputation !"

Sam looked down, embarrassed. Gibbs asked Tony if Samantha was his sister.

"Yes, she's my twin, Boss."

Nobody dared to speak, because this revelation seemed more significant with Tony than it had earlier with Sam. Fortunately, the orders arrived and Brett took the picture to look at.

Jacob stood behind his wife, his two hands on her shoulders. Standing beside him stood Mark, smiling despite his crossed arms. Sam and Tony were sitting cross-legged at their mother's feet in each other's arms. The twins were young, no more than seven or eight years old. Tony wore a football jacket , very "Happy Days" style and Sam, a ballerina tutu.

"You took dance lessons, Carter?" Jack asked, as he and his friends saw the candy pink outfit she wore as a little girl.

"She was gifted !" Tony said.

"I don't understand though Carter, you are tall and I thought the dance holding back growth?"

"I started late then due to a foot injury, I was forced to stop, but it suited me!"

"Why Sam?" Daniel asked, enjoying his salad.

"Because it was a deal with my father : if I had a girl activity, I could be in the science club."

"And you Tony, a sport?" Jack asked.

"Basket."

"He almost went pro" Sam added , a gleam of pride in her eyes.

"Knee injury ..."

"Ouch" Jack replied .

Tony then spoke to Sam with sign language, to the others' astonish look. Against all odds, Sam seemed to scold him using her hands and frowning.

"A hidden gift, Carter?"

"Sorry, sir."

"It is nothing but I didn't know you had that talent."

"Our grandmother was deaf, we were taught sign language as children" explained Tony. "But we didn't visit her after ... Mom."

Jack turned to Sam, ignoring the passage of her life. She confirmed with a slight nod.

"You know Dad, more stubborn than a donkey. He was angry with his stepmother and banned her from us then."

"But we saw her just before she died" Tony added, holding out his hand to Sam

Jack's heart sank as he saw her gripped her brother's hand. Jealousy had nothing to do with it, he was sad for her, the memory of their grandmother looking so present in their minds.


	8. A magical night

_Once again, I would like to thanks my wonderfull beta sleepystargazer ! And everyone for the lovely reviews I had :D_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapter 8 - A magical night**

The dinner continued in a lighter mood afterwards. Gibbs and Jack discovered many things about their 2ICs during the conversations. If Jack knew Sam loved speed and motorcycle, Gibbs ignored that Tony was also affected. If Gibbs knew that Tony loved to play golf, Jack ignored that this passion had been sent by Jacob. Then leaving the brother and sister discuss together, Jack found that he had much in common with Gibbs. They talked about their military experiences, or at least the ones that they could talk about.

"Are you married, Gibbs?" Jack finally asked.

"My first wife's dead, then I remarried several times after, but it didn't work..."

"Sorry" Jack said.

Daniel looked up and met Gibbs blue eyes.

"What about you?" Gibbs finally asked to the three men.

"Widower" Daniel said, making a little nod.

"Same here," Teal'c replied.

"Divorced" said Jack.

Feeling the tension go up a notch, Sam turned her head towards her team and recognized the sad looks. She tried to change the subject.

"Tony, has Teal'c told you he was a fan of Star Wars?"

"No, he didn't mention it" Tony said, going along with his sister. "And who's your favourite character ? Luke's mine."

"It's common" Teal'c replied, receiving a funny look from Sam and Tony.

"Why ?" the young woman asked . "Mine's Leia ..."

"It's normal as you are twins. You must surely more easily identify yourself with a specific character. I personally prefer Chewbacca..."

"So you identify with a hairball?" Jack asked ironically.

"He's different, a little apart from the rest of the team. You, O'Neill, would be Han Solo."

"What about me ?" Daniel asked, smiling.

His smile faded when Teal'c said that he was closest to C-3PO, the protocol droid. Everyone laughed at the Jaffa's joke.

After lunch, Tony suggested they go for a drink in a jazz club two blocks away and everyone agreed. Sam gave the car keys to Jack. However, after some very nice music, Jack proposed that they get back to the hotel, seeing Sam nosedive. The day had been full of excitement for her. He saw Tony's protective look, when he thought no one was watching.

When SG1 left the bar, Gibbs was surprised by Tony's sad look and he offered him his couch to sleep on. Tony agreed, he knew the house pretty well since his boss had hosted him frequently when they started working together. Despite their different characters, the two men got along well and Gibbs knew that Tony loved his freedom but couldn't bear solitude.

Sam, meanwhile, had fallen asleep in the car and Jack decided to take her to her bed. Daniel opened the doors on their way. The men wished good night in an almost religious silence. Jack began to remove Sam's shoes and socks, to make her more comfortable but she woke when he covered her with the sheets. She grabbed his wrist and begged him to stay.

"Carter, it's not a good idea."

"I know but I don't want to be alone tonight."

Jack used all his self-control acquired through years of rigorous military training to discipline his body. He took off his jeans, and slipping into his 2IC's bed in his shirt and pants. She had begun to ease and Jack tried not to think about her, especially when she snuggled back against him. She fell asleep quickly thanks to the Colonel's loving presence.

She must have had nightmares, as she moved in her sleep, waking up Jack, who slept with one eye open. He tightened his grip on her to calm her down, and he stroked her hair with his free hand while whispering sweet words in her ear. His trick always worked on her, each time. In the morning, they woke up and Sam turned to smile at him. Jack felt stiffness in his body and whispered an apology to the young woman. She had moved her body from his precisely because she had felt it.

"You don't have to apologize, it's natural."

Jack grunted in response but Sam's frank smile reassured him.

"Did you sleep well?"

"You were wriggling all night" Jack said, and it sounded more like a criticism than an observation.

"Sorry, sir" Sam said, wanting to get up.

Jack caught her by the arm and hugged her. He placed a kiss on her temple.

"I love to watch over your sleep, Carter."

The young woman sighed happily and put her hand on Jack's chest. They took advantage of the moment, before Daniel knocked on the communication door.

"Breakfast is served, Ma'am!" he said, cheerfully.

"I'm coming!"


	9. A coffee can change everything

**Chapter 9 - A coffee can change everything**

Sam stood up and walked to the bathroom while Jack did the same, but on his side. He loved sleeping next to her but he knew what he had to do: take his distance from her before they end up in court martial. He refused to sacrifice Carter's brilliant career on the altar of his feelings. He ignored that she loved him as much as he loved her and they refused to talk openly about their feelings. They would probably never know it was mutual. Jack and Sam found the boys in the big room for breakfast.  
Daniel watched his two friends in front of him. Jack didn't speak and avoided looking at Sam There was a kind of interference between them. Teal'c also watched.

"O'Neill, you seem to be in a bad moon" the Jaffa said shortly after.

"In bad mood T. And no, I'm fine, thank you" Jack answered, in a tone that was meant to be light.

After breakfast, SG1 left the hotel in civilian clothes, to find Gibbs and his team. Jack hadn't spoken to Sam since they had woken up and she didn't understand his sudden change of mood. She began to wonder if her CO hadn't expected any more of her. Even if she had actually thought about making love with him, she had buried desire under layers of honour, duty and other protocols.

When Jack parked near the crime scene, the place was full of cops. Even showing their papers, they couldn't pass. Jack began to get angry and would have verbally assaulted Sam, if Gibbs had not intervened. He almost accused her of being stuck out, as if the fault was hers personally.  
The officer raised the yellow tape and invited them to join the NCIS. Both teams bowed and Tony invited SG1 to get a coffee, because he brought enough for everyone, from the back of the van.  
Sam prepared a cup and handed it to Jack.

"Thanks Carter but I'm old enough to serve myself!"

Sam remained stunned for a second before leaving. She walked briskly to her brother.

"Jack, you're an ass with Sam, do you know that ?"

"Excuse-me ?" Jack yelled.

"Major Carter was showing infinite kindness to you and respect as well."

"She doesn't have to prepare my coffee!"

"She did it for all of us, O'Neill" Teal'c said, referring to the three empty cups, placed before them.

"She served you first because you are her CO. I don't understand you sometimes, Jack." Daniel snapped, pushing him out the way to get access to the hot drinks.

He prepared coffee for Sam, Teal'c and him. He joined Sam and Tony, giving his friend a hot cup. He put his hand on her shoulder, as she spoke about the case with Tony.

"Sam, are you okay?" Tony asked, worried about the protective attitude of Daniel, to his sister.

"Yes, thank you."

"The Colonel's in a foul mood this morning" Daniel admitted.

"And like any good officer, he made his 2IC pay ?"

The question sounded more like a statement and Sam didn't answer, she took a sip of coffee to cover her silence. She turned her head and looked at the scene before her eyes: Teal'c was with Ziva and Tim. He was helping to collect clues. He was meticulous, despite his size. Colonel O'Neill was deep in conversation with Gibbs.

Tony took pictures of the scene. Again, they were professional, everyone knew their role.

"Gibbs is going to go interview the neighbours, with your Colonel I think" Tony explained.

Daniel was flabbergasted by almost close relationship between twins. He watched Sam and tried to read her face to understand what she was thinking – as Tony had immediately seized. Yet they had not seen in years. For a few, Daniel could be jealous.

The rest happened very quickly: Jack and Gibbs had left the crime scene - protected by the police cordon to interview people around. After getting the same response from the neighbourhood, the two men decided to return to their agents. Jack had feared Gibbs would ask him questions about his behaviour towards Sam but he didn't. Jack didn't know Gibbs well enough to know that he didn't like either personal conversations or interfering in others' lifes, especially strangers. Jack was thinking about Sam when explosions were heard from the crime scene. Driven by the same instinct, the two men drew their weapons and ran for cover before joining their teammates.


	10. Goodbye, Daniel

_Thanks to my wonderful beta sleepystargazer_

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Goodbye, Daniel**

Sirens could be heard in the distance and Sam emerged from a thick fog. She felt a body on hers, a man probably. Tony, she recognized the scent.

"Sam, are you okay?"

"I can't breathe."

"Are you hurt?" Tony asked, panicked.

"No, you're - a bit heavy."

Tony stood up and helped her to do the same.

"Thank you" Sam said, before seeing an unconscious body away.

She screamed and ran to the man.

"Daniel, no!"

Tony crouched beside her and looked her to her to take control of things. He pointed his gun to his right, where he had spotted movement. He lowered his arms recognizing Teal'c, Ziva and Tim.

"Major Carter ?" Teal'c asked.

Sam didn't answer, but wiped the tears from her face, depositing blood on her cheeks.

"Find me a tissue to compress the wound!"

Without thinking, Teal'c handed his jacket. She took the clothes and hands of his friend. She put everything on the gaping wound and asked him to apply pressure. She put her fingers on Daniel's neck, looking for a pulse but felt nothing. Refusing to give in to panic, she began CPR.

"Not this year, Danny ! I forbid you to die in my arms!"

She alternated chest compressions with mouth-to-mouth like she learned. Ziva had called an ambulance and went to secure the perimeter with Tim. Tony covered the others. Sam barely heard Jack and Gibbs arrive on the scene, too busy trying to keep Daniel alive.

Tony gave them a brief summary of the situation: they hadn't seen or heard a thing. Jack watched Sam. Tears streamed down her cheeks, falling on Daniel. His pulse seemed to have taken because she stopped CPR. She stroked the front of her friend, talking softly to keep him conscious, and he opened his eyes. The paramedics arrived quickly and loaded the wounded in the back of their truck. Gibbs had assigned a police escort to take the young man to the Bethesda Naval Hospital, as quickly as possible. Sam wanted to go with them, but Teal'c stopped her.

"You have done your utmost to preserve his life, let the doctors take care of him."

She pressed herself against the Jaffa, who closed his arms around her. Tony was about to speak but was cut off by Jack.

"Carter Report!" he commanded.

Sam left Teal'c's comforting embrace and stood at attention. Jack came to stand before her, asking her to explain Daniel's wound.

"I - I don't know, sir," Sam stammered "I heard gunshots, then there is a gap. When I regained consciousness, Daniel was lying there."

"How many times have I said to pay attention to Daniel?"

Jack was beside himself and Sam looked down, ashamed. She felt responsible for what happened to Daniel, and Jack had confirmed her suspicions. He threw her the car keys and Tony was impressed by his sister's reflexes. He wanted to defend her, and he made a movement forward, but the eyes of his own superior dissuaded him. Military affairs didn't concern him, brother or not.

"Major, you go back to the hotel to shower and change. I'll catch you later for an update on this story."

"Am I confined to the hotel, sir?"

"Yes Major, get out of my sight, immediately!"

"Yes, sir."

The young woman left the scene, head high, suppressing her tears. She refused to let go in front of others. She was embarrassed enough by the Colonel's remonstrance's towards her, she was not going to add her personal melodrama. She was already gone when Teal'c lashed out verbally at Jack, asking him what had just occurred.

"It's discipline, Teal'c. More than anyone, I thought you would understand that."

"That wasn't discipline, it's revenge and cowardice. You're picking on her yet I am also responsible for Daniel Jackson's security on the field!"

The NCIS team watched the small scene, struggling to believe that the colonel let Teal'c speak to him in that tone, as impressive as he was.

"Teal'c ! I tolerate many things from Carter, and you know !"

"You don't tolerate anything from Major Carter ! Instead, you ask more from her ! She must make more effort than others to satisfy you and yet, you never thank nor compliment her."

Jack wanted to respond but Teal'c had hit hard. The Jaffa continued: "She always listens in silence and spends most of her nights on a mission to find the solutions you require. She barely sleeps. When she's at the SGC, she works on her projects, which you just interfere with with your stupid games. I said nothing as she accepts or that your requests are reasonable, but there you went too far O'Neill! "

Teal'c turned and walked the few steps that separated him from Gibbs. He resisted the temptation to take a step back, that his teammates did, seeing the determined man's look.

"Agent Gibbs, would you take me to Daniel Jackson ? I do not know this place you call Bethesda."

Gibbs gave his car keys to Tim and asked him to lead Teal'c to his friend.


	11. Short of words

_Once again, I need to thank my wonderful beta sleepystargazer for her help ;)_

_Thanks everyone for reviewing/following the story !_

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Short of words**

Jack spent the rest of the morning trying to find the position of the shooter as well as clues to his identity. Tony took new pictures while Ziva was collecting evidence for Abby. Gibbs ended the investigating and proposed to go to lunch. Jack refused because he had to go see Carter, then get news of Daniel. An appointment was made for the late afternoon, in the NCIS office.

Ziva gently grabbed Tony by the arm.

"Are you Okay, Tony?" she asked.

She had surprised Tony's actions when he wanted to move towards Sam, during the Colonel's scene earlier. She felt bad for the young woman.

"Yes, thank you. Are you ?" Tony asked, surprised.

"You seem to care a lot about her."

"Ziva, it's not what you think" Tony sighed.

He shared a strange relationship with his colleague. He didn't know how to act, just like his sister and her colonel.

"Your private life is none of my business, but beware. Her superior doesn't seem to be an easy man. He's both overprotective and severe with her. I don't know what's happening between them but he may not take kindly to your intrusion. "

Ziva was right on target but she was mistaken about the nature of his relationship with Sam. Tony gave his killer smile.

Jack walked into his hotel room and knocked on the separation door. Sam opened after a few moments and Jack noticed her red eyes and clean outfit.

"Colonel" she stood at attention.

"At ease, Carter" Jack said, with a sigh, angry at himself.

"Thank you, sir," she replied, turning on her heels.

Jack followed her and looked at her, in the bathroom washing her white blouse.

"Why don't you give it to the hotel laundry?"

"The blood can be washed out with cold water, so I rinse it before I give it to them."

"Carter, you're not responsible for Daniel. I shouldn't have told you that it was your fault."

Sam said nothing and didn't turn either. Silence felt as Sam continued to wash her clothes. Jack was about to speak, but Sam decided that she wasn't going to forgive his earlier behaviour so easily. She couldn't blame him directly as he remained her CO, but she knew how to get him for that.

"Carter, is it that true I ask too much of you?"

"Excuse-me, sir?"

This time, Sam turned around, leaving her shirt soaking in the sink. She grabbed a towel to dry her hands.

"It's something that Teal'c said. That and also that I never thanked you. Is it true ?"

"You don't have to, I am your 2IC.I obey orders, I don't have to wait for thanks."

"And for the rest?"

"Sir, permission to speak freely?"

"Carter, no need to ask."

"Everybody seems to think I have solutions to everything, including General Hammond and you. When the Stargate doesn't work, everyone is buzzing until I arrive and then everyone leaves, as if I have a magic solution to everything. So yes, I have to push myself even further, to satisfy you. What would we look like? "

"What do you mean?"

"Colonel, you set the bar so high that I can't disappoint you and even less fail to live up to our reputation. SG1 is highly regarded by our peers but also by other civilizations. Not to satisfy **you**, would be to admit that we are weak - That I'm weak. "

"But what ...?"

For the first time in years, Sam had left Jack speechless, without interrupting him. He was literally out of words and even thoughts. Sam knew he wouldn't apologize, he didn't have to as a Colonel in the Air Force but the expressions that passed over his face, and he couldn't hide, were priceless . He finally managed to subdue his emotions and take a calm and detached voice.

"You are the best 2IC I've ever had. You have a great career ahead of you and even if I don't say it often enough for your liking, I'm proud of you."

It was Sam's turn to be speechless.

"Thank you, sir" she finally said.

"Want to see Daniel?" the Colonel proposed to change the subject.

Sam wondered how Jack had gotten back to the hotel but didn't ask him the question, she gave him the car keys. The young woman was torn between conflicting emotions and should sort them in her mind to see things more clearly. Jack understood her analytical mind, failing to see through, and let her think in silence.


	12. Daniel Jackson

_Once again, thanks to my wonderful beta sleepystargazer and you all for reviewing ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Daniel Jackson**

Sam's phone rang and she picked up while Jack followed the GPS directions.

"Carter."

"Hi, it's Tony, my colleague McGee is trying to reach you, Teal'c wants to talk to you."

"Can you give me his number?"

Tony then passed Tim's coordinates, so she could call.

"Sam, are you okay?" asked her brother, worried following the Colonel's admonitions .

"Yes Tony, thank you."

"Your boss is tough. I didn't get involved because I remember what Dad told us about the relatives' behaviour of an officer would be in the presence of his peers - But I'll warn him never to repeat his little scene in front of me, I won't be as accommodating. And obviously, Teal'c either. "

Sam sighed: "Tony ..."

"I know Sammy, but it hurts me to see you like this."

"Like what, Tony?"

"Submissive, docile and obedient ..." Tony said wearily.

It was precisely because of this that he had always rebelled against the army, he could not bear the formal part of the Air Force and its rules are stupid and useless, he said.

"Tony, you're a free man, you're a "life claustrophobe" and I respect that but never say that I'm submissive and docile again ! Never!"

Sam could almost hear him swallow his saliva on the phone.

"I'm a theoretical astrophysicist and a major in the Air Force, so yes I follow orders and yes I'm getting yelled at by my superiors, but you know nothing of our mission and what we risk every day that God makes! We must look out for each other to stay alive and I made a mistake by not being more vigilant! If something was to happen to Daniel, I would be angry at me for the rest of my life! "

After that she hung up the phone. She held her rage in as tears threatened to break the dam of her eyelashes. She clenched her hand around her phone and placed her forehead back on the headrest, eyes closed. Her free hand rested on her head and she didn't feel the car slow to a stop. Jack breathed softly, as if to help her calm down. He pulled her to him, to comfort her. He had vowed to ban all physical contact with her since last night, even the most trivial but his will unravelled when he saw her in this state. Sam sank into him, enjoying the proximity offered by Jack. She knew it would not last and he would be cold and distant the next few days after this exchange. She had pushed her luck last night, she was suddenly tired of this little game. Life had never seemed so unfair. Why did she have to fall in love with her CO ? And did he with her? Why was she too cowardly to resign in order to live her love affair with him? She was paralyzed by fear of the unknown and this situation, although uncomfortable, was stable.

"Daniel will pull through, he's a fighter and whatever happens, nothing is your fault, Carter."

Sam knew that if she spoke, she would cry.

"If someone should be held responsible, it's me ! I'm the team leader, it is up to me to watch over you three."

"You know that Teal'c can take care of himself ..." Sam said, sniffling quietly.

"So let's say I have to watch over you and Daniel" Jack said, smiling and stroking Sam's blond hair as she was about to reply.

He broke the contact when a police car stopped alongside them. Jack showed his papers and the officer asked them to clear the way.

Jack pulled into the visitor's parking lot and Sam guided him through the corridors of the hospital. She had Tim on the phone and she knew which room their friend was in. Agent McGee waited in the hallway, leaning against the wall, hands in pockets.

"Colonel, Major" shyly greeted the young man straightening.

"How is he, Agent McGee?" Sam asked.

"Your friend Teal'c has been with him since he came up from the OR."

"Thank you agent McGee, you can leave."

"My orders are to stay with you, Colonel."

Jack nodded and opened the door to let Sam go before him.

"Daniel" she cried, entering the room.

"Hi Sam!" he said with a faint smile.

Teal'c stood up to greet Sam, but turned his head when Jack approached. Daniel looked at them all in turn, not understanding the problem.

"What's happening, guys?"

"Nothing Danny, I was worried about you!"

"Colonel O'Neill reproached Major Carter for your injury" Teal'c announced, without remorse.

"Jack" Daniel growled.

"It's okay Daniel, forget it" Sam said softly, putting a hand on Daniel's arm.

The Archaeologist mumbled something but Sam's pleading look dissuaded him to add anything. They discussed his health for a moment before the doctor sent everyone out the door. Tim took Teal'c to the Navy Yard, followed by Jack and Sam in the rental car.


	13. Never take anything for granted

_As I was running very late for this update, this chapter had not been beta - Thanks for all the reviews I have ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Rule # 8: "Never take anything for granted"**

When they arrived at the Navy Yard, Tony held Sam strongly in his arms. No need for twins to talk to know they apologized to each other to have raised their voices. Ziva glanced sideways at the scene and Jack noticed the gleam of envy in the woman's eyes, only tangible proof of her affection for her colleague. He smiled as he thought that to an outside speaker, he must also have this face when he looked at Sam in a potential rival's arms.

"How's Dr. Jackson?" Gibbs asked.

"His condition's better than expected on the crime scene. Carter had stopped the bleeding in time, the surgeon removed a small part of the intestines but he should recover soon" Jack replied.

They parted a bit and Gibbs continued: "What about her ?"

"Carter is okay but she was afraid, so do I, but she's fine since she saw him. Daniel's like a second, damn, a third brother to her."

SG1 and Gibbs' team studied everything related to the case.

Jack and Gibbs had joined the autopsy room, waiting for the first conclusions of Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard.

"Don't let him confuse you with his stories. I like him but we can't stop him when he's in" Gibbs announced in the elevator.

Jack smiled and followed the white-haired man in the sterile room.

"Ducky, meet Colonel Jack O'Neill, USAF."

"Nice to meet you, Colonel" Ducky replied, avoiding Jack's hand held up to him.

Jack realized that the doctor was still wearing his gloves, full of blood. Gibbs asked his old friend what he thought of the Lieutenant's death.

"If I hadn't myself dissected his body, I would say he's not dead."

"Sorry ?" the two men in front of him asked.

"I find no tangible cause of death. Of course, there is no doubt he's indeed dead, I just don't know how but that's not what bothers me the most."

Facing the two men' interrogative look, Ducky explained.

"I found an unknown skeleton, like a snake, at the base of the neck but it's really strange."

After the last word, Gibbs turned his head towards Jack, questioning him with his look.

"Bring Carter" Jack ordered.

Gibbs called Abby's lab because he knew that the two women were together.

Sam had gone with the tech lab to study the samples, collected on the crime scene as well as photos taken by Tony. Since no software suit them to compare the before / after shooting, they decided to create their own. With their combined talents, they created a software able to bring out the elements belonging to the second crime scene, where Daniel was injured. Abby babbled on her side and Sam listened with a polite ear, too concentrated to have a conversation.

"Do you know Tony for a long time?"

"Like always."

The answer seemed to please the technician as she nodded once. One of Abby's devices rang and Sam turned to watch her. She was strangely reassuring, despite her Gothic clothes and platform shoes. Sam had to admit, however, that she was very smart and despite her fantasies, she seemed to be very professional.

"Well, that's strange !"

"What?" Sam asked, coming to read the report with Abby.

"Ziva has collected an unknown residue of protein on the first crime scene. The machine took time to give me this, I expanded the search."

Sam almost snatched the sheet from her hands. She winced when the phone rang in the lab.

Teal'c remained in the open space, with Tony and Tim, who bickered like children. They made him think of Daniel and Jack. Tim had triangulated the shooter's position, with Teal'c's indications and thanks to photos taken by Tony. He had sought the title of the abandoned building where the shots came from.

"The building belongs to a native Iraqi businessman, Barakat Abd-al-Malik, on the record."

"What is he doing for living ?" Tony asked.

"We know only a few things about this man, as if he lives only through this document" Tim explained.

"Do you think it's bogus stuff, McGeek?"

"In any case, it's suspicious because there was absolutely nothing on him" the young agent sighed.

Teal'c looked at the pictures scrolling on the screen flat, close to Gibbs' office.

"Agent McGee, would you put a photo of the crime scene before the shooting?" Teal'c's deep voice asked.

Grabbing the remote, Tim obeyed. He scrolled through pictures until the Jaffa stopped him. He seemed puzzled and raised his eyebrows, by stupor.

"Take me to agent Gibbs, please" Teal'c said, turning to Tony.

Although surprised, the two agents led Teal'c to autopsy room but they only found Ducky. He seemed impressed by the Jaffa's imposing stature but made no comment. The man doubled over against the old doctor, as a sign of respect. Ducky returned the favor before announcing that Colonel O'Neill and Agent Gibbs had left the scene hurriedly, to see Abby.


	14. MTAC

_Once again, thanks to my wonderful beta sleepystargazer for her help :)_

* * *

**Chapter 14 - MTAC**

When the three men arrived at Abby's lab, she was alone.

"They all went down to see Ducky " the woman announced.

"But we just left there , Abby!" Tony said, a little annoyed by the situation.

"The Colonel and the Major talked amongst themselves for a moment before deciding to go back to Ducky. You just missed them."

"Yeah, it's like a Scooby-Doo episode !" Tony growled. "Call down and ask them not to move, we're coming !"

Tim sighed, shaking his head. He followed Tony's footsteps, leaving Teal'c behind. Turning quickly, Teal'c surprised Tim by giving a kiss to Abby. He smiled quietly, but kept it to himself.

"Agent DiNozzo, what's "Scooby-Doo "?" Teal'c asked in the elevator.

"It is an animated cartoon franchise about a group of teens and their talking brown Great Dane dog, named Scooby-Doo, who solve mysteries involving supposedly supernatural creatures through a series of antics and missteps. Oh it's great, you should ask Sam to show you! "

"I will, thank you, Agent DiNozzo."

"Seriously, you don't know Scooby-Doo?"

"No agent McGee. I have discovered your culture when I came here."

"He saved the situation since he's a fan of "Star Wars", huh McGee-WanKenobi" Tony said, putting a friendly hand on the Jaffa's shoulder.

Catching Teal'c's looking at his hand, Tony took it off before saying : "Too soon, right ?"

"I will tolerate it because you are Major Carter's brother."

"What?" Tim asked.

"McChatty, mind your own business !" Tony growled.

"I am truly sorry, Agent DiNozzo. I did not want to embarrass you."

When the elevator opened, Ziva joined the group and noticed Tony's frown. He seemed nervous while McGee had a grin. Ziva hated when he had that look because it meant "I know something you don't."

Teal'c headed Jack, with a firm step.

"O'Neill, we have a problem!"

"If you're talking about the snake and his friends, I already know."

Teal'c turned his head towards Sam, for her to confirm.

"We all found clues individually leading to - a snake!"

She showed to Teal'c the Lieutenant's X-Rays, where the Goa'uld's shape was visible. The Jaffa couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down his spine.

"Would you care to explain to us ?" Gibbs ordered.

"Not here" Jack said quietly. "The MTAC ?"

Gibbs invited everyone to follow, including Ducky. He called Abby to come and they were all seated in the secure room to observe Jack, Sam and Teal'c standing in front of them.

"The best person to tell you all this would be Daniel but - I'll make it short and simple. For technical issues, please ask Carter."

Sam gave a small smile and Jack spoke again.

"We discovered an object, the Stargate, to travel through space. We also found these false Gods, called Goa'uld and we fight against them. They use humans as hosts and force entire worlds into slavery across the galaxy. The Stargate on earth was closed by Ra, a long time ago but some false Gods are still hidden on Earth. We believe that the Lieutenant's death is linked to a Goa'uld but we don't know which one. "

"This is a joke, right?" Tony asked, turning his head in all directions, searching for a hidden camera.

"No, Tony, it's real. That's what we have been fighting for seven years. This is a bigger threat than anything you can imagine, they are dangerous" Sam said.

"And deceitful" Teal'c added.

"Above all, we must find out who he is and where he's hiding. Then we'll see" Jack said.

"I saw an interesting pottery on the first pictures, O'Neill."

"Okay, tomorrow morning we will bring them to Daniel, to have his expertise."

Jack felt that people in front of him had tons of questions but he didn't have the courage to respond to everything. He proposed to stop there for the day and made sure that everyone got some rest.

"If the line is secure, I will call General Hammond" Jack asked Gibbs.

He asked McGee to dial the SGC. After a few chaotic minutes and a call to Harriman, Hammond's face was on the giant screen.

"You are always so attractive, sir!" Jack said, making Sam giggle.

"Colonel !" the General gently scolded.

"Daniel is okay but he'll have stay in Bethesda for a while."

"Do you want him to be transferred to the SGC?"

"No, I prefer to have him close because the Goa'uld presence has been confirmed, sir."

"You used the Presidents authorization to tell these people about the Program?" Hammond asked, pointing to the group behind Jack.

Jack briefly turned to watch them before returning to Hammond.

"Yes sir, no choice. Except we don't know who our enemy is."

"Okay, I'll contact the Tok'ra."

"I don't think that that is a good idea, sir" Sam said cautiously.

"And why is that Major?"


	15. Some fresh air

_Once again, I was very late in my update, so this chapter hadn't been beta :) Enjoy anyway !_

_Thanks for all the nice reviews - especially Ajani event I can't answer 'cause you don't have an account... ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Some fresh air**

Jack cut the conversation, preventing Carter to explain why she doubt about the Tok'ra's visit. The Colonel doubted that the General was interested in her family problems. Gibbs nodded to McGee to cut the communication off. Questions arrived and SG1 tried to answer at best. Gibbs threw a glance at his left wrist.

"Nice watch" Jack remarked, pointing to the orange bracelet.

Gibbs gave him a smile.

"Less aesthetics but strong and practical."

"What if we go for a drink ?" Tony suggested.

"Good idea, Tony" Tim threw.

The other came to an agreement in order to find a place to discuss, a neutral place. Tony proposed a bar he knew and invited Sam to get in the car with him. She agreed with a big smile. Ziva glared at them but calmed down when she crossed Gibbs' blue eyes. Tim left with Abby. Gibbs guided Jack and Teal'c, with Ziva.

Everyone seemed shocked by the revelations about the Goa'uld, as they struggled to really believe and this evening all together would probably help to accept, thought Jack.

"Where does the agent David come from ?" Sam asked, in Tony's car.

"She is Israeli, her father is the director of Mossad. That girl's a real lethal weapon."

"I could tell she had received a serious military training. Is there something between you ?"

"The same between the Colonel and you, I think" Tony replied, glancing sideways at his sister.

"There is nothing between us!"

"Yeah, Sammy ! I caught your glances and your gestures with contained tenderness."

"Are you serious there, Tony?" Sam asked, panicked.

"Yes, but you know, I only have one thing to say."

"That you disapprove because he's arrogant but especially a Colonel?"

"No, sweetie ! Paul Léautaud, a French writer, wrote "Above the duty, there is happiness." Think about it !"

Sam kept a heavy silence. Tony opened his mouth several times to speak, but changed his mind.

In the bar, the two teams had found a table, a little off.

Jack explained with half words the first mission to Abydos, when he met Daniel, then he told about the incident in the SGC and the program reopening.

"That's why I was transferred in Colorado" Sam told, for her brother's benefit.

"Yes I remember. I understand better why I don't have news since. Your work is life taking. You're a team since that time ?"

Sam nodded and Jack couldn't help to tell Tony the sensational arrival of Captain Carter in the briefing room. Tony writhed with laughter as Ziva threw an appreciative look at Sam.

"Looks like the meeting between Clint Eastwood and Rene Russo in the movie "In the Line of Fire" in 1993!"

"Tony" Ziva growled.

"I was just saying that Sammy has a strong character!" Tony answered.

"I do not recommend anyone in Cheyenne Mountain to disrespect her" Teal'c said, seriously.

"I guess she let no one intimidated her !" Tony said with a laugh. "Even as a kid she never let people walk over her, my Sammy! "

Ziva almost swallow a sip of soda through hearing the possessive in her colleague's words. She stood up and excused herself to go to the lady's room. She hadn't noticed immediately that Abby had followed. She locked herself and took a deep breath to calm, wanting to keep her emotions under control.

"Ziva" the lab technician called softly. "Tim told me on our way, they aren't related the way you think."

"I don't care Abby, it's none of my business."

"So you don't care to know that she's his twin sister ? Then I leave you alone."

Abby left and found her friends in the room. Ziva arrived a few seconds later and watched Tony inviting Sam to dance. The young woman put her hand in his brother's and she rose gracefully. Ziva sat without paying attention where, and she found herself next to Jack. She felt his eyes on her, while Gibbs watched with his eyes narrowed.

"Sorry, Colonel" Ziva said, sketching a movement to rise.

"You can stay, I don't bite!" Jack said, smiling.

They then both turned their attention to the dance floor. Tony spoke to Sam's ear, making her laugh. Even though they knew they were twins, Jack and Ziva couldn't help envying their proximity, both physical and emotional. Everything seemed easy watching them move like that. Jack discovered a new facet of his 2IC : tender, loving and relaxed.

A man tapped on Tony's shoulder, trying to steal his rider. The young man tightened his grip around his sister's waist.

"Hey Sweetie, why do you stay with this loser ? Come play with my friends and I !" the man said, receiving a glare from Sam.

"No thank you, I have more fun here !"

When the man put his hand on Sam's arm, she defended herself, two friends of him rose. Tony and Sam stood in defense position and the three men looked at each other laughing, as if the two of them they were unable to fight. They lost their insurance when they noticed Jack coming toward them, followed by Teal'c and Gibbs. Ziva was already by Sam's side and if her eyes had been weapons, men would already been killed. They decided to leave the bar, without making a scene.


	16. The Baghdad Batteries

_Once again, sorry for the delay, I've been busy. This chapter hadn't been beta cause I was very late ! Enjoy anyway, reviews are welcome ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 16 - The Baghdad Batteries**

The next morning, Jack went to see Daniel with some pottery pictures, identified by Teal'c.

"Hey, Danny Boy. How are you?"

"Hi Jack, the stitch hurt a little but I consider myself fortunate to be alive."

Jack shook his head slightly and handed him the folder.

"Look at those pictures if you understand something."

Daniel studied photos with patience and care. He straightened his glasses several times and ran his hands through his hair.

"It looks like what is called "The Baghdad batteries" from what I guess. They were discovered in 1936 in Iraq and seem to come from the third century BC."

"And what are they?"

"Nobody knows for sure. Some have speculated that they would have used as batteries. But this thesis is still controversial..."

"And what do **you** think?"

Daniel thought for a moment before replying: "Until then I had never really thought about it but we have already found symbiots in jars, so… I guess it could be used to deliver enough electrical power to keep a small snake alive for a very long time ... "

"Do you think Carter could learn more ?"

"Yes, surely, Sam is a genius ! How is she by the way ?"

"She sleeps badly, she stirred up in her sleep."

Daniel gave him a surprised look, following this statement.

"SHE told me" Jack defended himself. "And besides, I hear her whining at night."

"And it's something that never happens off world" Daniel murmured thoughtfully.

"Even the best soldiers have some off days, she must need to let go when she's on Earth. Even more with the reunion with his twin ..."

"Certainly, that's a lot for one woman."

"And do you think you can guess which Goa'uld is it ?" Jack asked, showing pictures on Daniel's tablet.

"I cannot say right now, I need my dictionaries and everything ..."

"Damn, we'll have to rely on the Tok'ra."

Daniel paled.

"They send someone?"

"Hammond asked. We'll see who'll show, why ?"

"Because if it 's Jacob, it will cause a few sparks to fly with his son."

Jack had also thought of that but stopping a Goa'uld on the run was a priority over the rest, although he greatly appreciated Tony.  
Jack left Daniel to rest and returned to the Navy Yard.

SJSJSJSJSJ

"We're getting nowhere, Boss" Tony said to Gibbs, when Jack came into the open space.

Sam bowed her CO and turned her attention to the computer where McGee showed her something. She was leaning forward, one hand flat on the desk, the second, on the back seat. Their faces were close and Jack could see the strands of her blond hair moving at Tim's breath. This proximity didn't seem to bother them but it bothered Jack, even he couldn't say anything. Tony took care for him.

"Hey, McRomeo, are you forced to fix my sister this way ?"

Tony was no longer hiding his relationship with the young woman, since Teal'c had spilled the beans. Tim walked away a little from Sam, who glared at her brother.

"Don't be rude, Tony ! I'm the one who got closer to him!"

Then she made her big eyes and signed something with hands, only Tony could get. He bowed his head to hide his smile.

"Carter, Daniel thinks he knows what has contaminated our man" Jack announced.

Sam pulled away from Tim to listen to the Colonel, who had lowered his voice.

"He thinks the ancient poteries have served to maintain a symbiote alive, waiting to be found."

"The Baghdad batteries ? "

"You know that, Carter?"

"I've heard about it and I even tried to unravel the mystery before entering the Pentagon. It would indeed be quite logical to have hidden a symbiote in a jar with just enough energy to allow it to survive a few centuries ... "

"Indeed," Teal'c added, who had just joined the conversation.

A serious voice, well-known of SG1, made them turn their heads toward the elevators.

"Shit" Sam blurted between her teeth.

Jack raised an eyebrow, unaccustomed to hear his 2IC swearing.

"Oh oh, trouble detected" he said, seeing General Jacob Carter in his uniform coming towards them.

Sam had all her senses alerted, an alarm was turned in her brain and she knew that things wouldn't be pretty by now. The young woman rushed to her father, who hugged her firmly.

"Kiddo, I'm so glad to see you!"

Jack looked in the room but didn't't find Tony. He approached Gibbs and he told him that the young man had gone to get some coffees.  
"It's their father?" asked the senior officer, squinting.

"Yes, a charming man !" let go Jack, remembering the former General, before Selmak.


End file.
